Por Ella
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic... Harry siente algo más que amistad por Hermione pero ella no siente lo mismo ¿o sí?... todo puede suceder... 5 y último cap... dejen reviews please
1. Chapter 1

acá estoy otra vez para traerles este songfic que tiene de todo un poco y que todavía no se en que irá a parar, ojalá les guste, inspiración repentina gracias a la canción "Por Ella" de Andy&Lucas... Harry empieza a sentir algo por Hermione pero ella no le corresponde ¿o sí?... todo puede suceder...

POR ELLA (Cap. 1)

Aquel domingo en Hogwarts era perfecto para estar cerca del lago, hacía bastante calor y no había montañas de agobiantes deberes que nublaran ese hermoso día, así que un grupo de amigos decidió estar allá: dos chicas y dos varones; las chicas tenían los pies mojados en la superficie del agua y charlaban alegremente mientras ellos las miraban, especialmente el chico de ojos verdes que no les quitaba la vista de encima

-¿Harry?- lo llamó su amigo- ¿Qué tanto miras, pareciera que se fueran a ir  
-¿eh, no se de que hablas- repuso Harry dando un respingo  
-pues yo tampoco sé si estás vigilando a Hermione o a Ginny  
-claro que no, no habría motivos para vigilarlas  
-en especial desde que terminaste con mi hermana- puntualizó Ron  
-disculpa pero, creo que ya hablamos de eso, además han pasado muchos meses- replicó el ojiverde con fastidio

Ese tema casi le costaba la amistad de Ron, porque gracias a los de Slytherin su rompimiento con Ginny se hizo del dominio público y también gracias a ellos se hizo un chisme del tamaño del mundo con varios matices de infidelidad y de incomprensión y de traición, así que pasaron muchos días antes de poder entender lo que había pasado y otros tantos para convencer a Ron de que en realidad habían terminado en muy buenos términos y seguían siendo amigos; pero de cualquier modo no era a Ginny a quien miraba, sino a Hermione, a su mejor amiga, solo que ahora no le parecía que quisiera tenerla solo como su amiga. Sin previo aviso Harry se levanto y se dirigió al castillo ignorando las miradas que se posaron sobre él porque la que más le importaba no estaba fija en su persona

_Es un secreto que me está matando  
Es una historia sin final muy claro  
Un sentimiento entre la piel y el alma  
No puedo, es que no puedo, no  
_

Entro a su dormitorio a revolver su baúl, hasta dar con el libro de fotos que le había regalado Hagrid casi seis años atrás, paso las páginas hasta llegar a la mitad, porque en las hojas vacías él puso fotografías de sus amigos y había una en especial, una que le rememoraba todo lo que había hecho por ayudar a que Hermione finalmente fuera novia de Ron, porque ella se lo había pedido…

§§§Continuará§§§

...¿como pudo ser eso, se verá en el proximo capítulo... nos vemos hasta entonces, dejen reviews

Princess- Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: uffffffff tenía años sin actualizar este fic, espero lo recuerden, ahora vemos que Harry recuerda el favor que le pidió Hermy, pero no le gusta nada, nada... **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la canción de los españoles Andy & Lucas**

**Dedicatoria: sufrido pero quizá tengamos un poco de H/Hr ¡nos lo merecemos!  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****POR ELLA**

**Cap. 2**

Harry se sentó al borde de la cama con la fotografía en las manos pensando en ese favor que le había pedido Hermione, hacia solo dos semanas atrás

**FLASHBACK**

... había terminado una clase de Pociones, en la que Snape había dejado a Ron castigado, Hermione y él habían entrado a un aula vacía para hablar de algo que tenía intranquila a Hermione

- Harry ¿recuerdas que se acerca el baile?- preguntó ella con ansiedad  
- como olvidarlo si hasta la fecha no hacen más que hablar de eso  
- faltan 2 meses pero se que se irán en un suspiro  
- no me trajiste acá solo para hablar del baile ¿cierto?  
- cierto, en realidad quisiera que me ayudaras, quiero ir con Ron

Con ese comentario una triste sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Harry pero la disimulo rápidamente

- ¿que puedo yo hacer?  
- no sé, quisiera que me ayudaras a investigar si piensa invitar a alguien más  
- ¿no podrías preguntarle tú?- a Harry no le hacía gracia actuar como Cupido para su amigo y la chica que le gustaba, que infortunadamente era también su amiga  
- Harry- la chica rodó los ojos- ¿como se te ocurre que me dirá a mí?  
- eres su amiga  
- tal vez pero entre hombres se entienden mejor, anda, hazme ese favor, te lo suplico

Hermione sepuso tan insistente que había logrado arrancarle un débil "lo intentaré" con lo que sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- hey tranquila, dije que lo intentaré  
- te lo agradezco en serio, Harry, por cierto ¿tú con quien irás?  
- ¿yo, no tengo a nadie a quien invitar, invitaría a Ginny pero  
- entiendo  
- tal vez invite a Luna, como sea, es mejor persona que Romilda Vane por ejemplo  
- si tienes toda la razón o que esas locas de tu "club de fans"  
- no digas eso, es tan patético  
- si pero tú eres su líder favorito- Hermione rió al decir esto

Harry fue ahora el que rodo los ojos en actitud de que no le hacía gracia

- ¿crees que Ron haya acabado ya con Snape?  
- tal vez, vayamos a ver si lo alcanzamos

En efecto lo alcanzaron y para que no siguiera despotricando contra el profesor de nariz ganchuda se fueron en dirección al gran Comedor

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
_  
Ella no sabe que me vuelve loco  
Sólo el destino hablará de nosotros  
Y en la profundidad de su mirada  
Me pierdo, es que me pierdo, no_

Ahora se estaba regañando a si mismo, por haberse metido en eso, si bien era cierto que Ron no le había aclarado mucho, era evidente que si tenía en mente invitar a alguien, pero que de ningún modo era Hermione, claro que eso aún no se lo decía a la chica porque no quería lastimarla

- en valiente lío te metiste- le susurro una vocecita en la cabeza- todo sería más sencillo si le dijeras a Hermione lo que sientes por ella

Aunque Harry sabía que nunca haría eso, sabía mejor que nadie que al que quería Hermione era a Ron y de ningún modo pensaba arriesgar una amistad de tantos años por culpa de una confesión sin fundamentos, siguió mirando las fotografías con una triste sonrisa, pensar en que la tenía tan cerca todos los días y solo podía tratarla como a una amiga no le hacía mucha gracia pero tenía que resistir... en ese momento entró Ron quien le pregunto si iba a comer, Harry asintió y tras guardar las fotos en el baúl bajo con su mejor amigo, intentando por un momento olvidar lo confundido que se sentía...

Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
si les parece bien dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: un juego de botella podría desencadenar más de lo que aparenta**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la canción de Andy & Lucas**

**POR ELLA**

Cap. 3

Bajo al gran Comedor en compañía de Ron pero con los pensamientos puestos en Hermione que iba delante de ambos hablando animada con Ginny, en un momento Ginny se separo y camino hacia Luna quien como siempre tenía aspecto de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados y se fueron juntas al Comedor, Ron se rezagó porque la profesora McGonagall lo llamó dejando que Harry y Hermione intercambiaran una mirada extrañada y unascuantas palabras

- ¿que has logrado averiguar?- murmuró ella en voz muy baja  
- nada todavía, no suelta prenda- replicó él apenas moviendo los labios  
- Diosa este paso creo que necesitaré utilizar un filtro o algo así- dijo Hermione aún en voz baja pero en tono desesperado  
- no serás capaz, bueno no es para tanto Hermy  
- no me digas así- le espetó ella olvidando por un segundo el tema del filtro, en parte porque Ron se unió a ellos  
- ¿para que te quería McGonagall?- quiso saber Harry  
- mi castigo con Snape, quería regañarme por eso- replico de mal humor  
- creo que  
- no me digas "te los mereces" por favor, si todo era injusto los comentarios envenenados de Snape salieron sobrando  
- esta bien, no digo nada, solo vámonos

Harry la miro empujar suavemente al pelirrojo y no pudo evitar sentir celos, si, celos de su mejor amigo aunque le dolía mucho admitirlo... ojalá Hermione pudiera quererlo al menos la mitad de lo que él la quería a ella, que ya era bastante...

_Si un día su corazón me quisiera  
No dudaría en darle amor hasta que consumiera  
_

Durante la comida se limitó a tener la mirada clavada en el plato, casi sin comer, pensando en Hermione, sus pensamientos volaban por entero hacia ella, no le prestaba la más mínima atención a nada, en parte porque no quería ver a la chica que quería mirando fijamente a Ron con gesto de una preocupación que distaba mucho de ser fraternal

- Harry- lo llamo Hermione suavemente cuando estaban todos en la sala común dos horas después  
- uhm  
- estás un poco distraído ¿no?  
- lo siento, estaba pensando en varias cosas que ahora no vienen al caso- dijo con rápidez, la mirada en los ojos de Hermione le indico que la joven no le creía pero que no quería profundizar el tema, no con tanta gente presente  
- como digas- se contentócondecirle  
- chicos sería divertido empezar un juego- propuso Parvati  
- ¿que clase de juego?  
- no sé, se me ocurre un juego muggle, como la botella  
- ¿estás loca?- preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos  
- ¿de que trata eso?- quiso saber Neville  
- simple: hacemos un circulo y hacemos rodar una botella aquel al que apunte tiene que hacer o decir algo, o podríamos hacerlo con besos- sugirió Lavender emocionada- oh vamos será divertido  
- ¿te parece divertido besar a tus amigos?  
- ¿prefieres besar o confesar?  
- si te hace feliz que sea de besos  
- yo no juego- dijo de inmediato Harry  
- ay no seas así, podemos jugar entre nosotros ¿si?

A regañadientes accedió a seguir el juego, se pusieron en el famoso círculo y agarrando una botella de cerveza demantequilla cualquiera iban a comenzar

- que comience... uhm Hermione  
- ¿y yo porque?  
- porque eres la primera de izquierda a derecha- explico Parvati como si fuera lógico  
- tienes que estar bromeando  
- vamos  
- ahí voy

Hizo girar la botella y la sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula cuando esta apunto a... Harry quien miraba alternativamente la botella, a Hermy y los otros Gryffindors

- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo una muy emocionada Lavender, un beso entre dos buenos amigos tenían que verlo

Ambos se pusieron de pie enmedio del círculo con una cara que sugería que no deseaban hacerlo, aunque Harry si quería... se miraron un par de segundos y luego fue como algo no planeado, sus labios se unieron en un pequeño piquito, aunque de pronto se convirtió en algo más grande, los labios de la chica respondieron de un modo que para Harry era inesperado pero que no hacía otra cosa que incrementar la duración del beso para sorpresa de todos incluyendo los dos partícipes del beso... cuando al fin se separaron ambos sentían mil miradas clavadas en ellos

_Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay, tan guapa  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme...  
Por ella, por ella, por ella, sólo por ella_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: un cap muy corto la vdd pero así salió no estoy muy inspirada que digamos... dejen reviews please**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K.Rowling la canción de Andy & Lucas**

**Dedicatoria: a los que creemos en el H/Hr**

**POR ELLA**

**Cap. 4**

... Harry apenas estaba conciente de lo que acababa de pasar: acababa de besar a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y la chica que secretamente lo volvía loco, ahora ella no lo miraba tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, para ella también era un shock lo que acababa de suceder... un silencio tenso se formo entre todos, quienes los miraban boquiabiertos, en especial porque el cuadro se había abierto mientras un grupo muy numeroso de alumnos entre los que destacaban Colin Creevy que no tuvo tiempo ni de montar su cámara y Romilda Vane junto al club de fans quienes miraban a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro entraban y que por desgracia habían visto todo

- creo que termino el juego- susurró Lavender al tiempo que recogía la botella y el corro se rompía  
- ¿Hermione¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada  
- por que no se van a los dormitorios será mejor que estar acá con toda esta gente- sugirió Ron al tiempo que se llevaba a Harry antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo

Ya en el cuarto, Ron seguía mirando a su amigo con los ojos como platos

- no sabía que te gustara Hermione  
- ¿de que estás hablando?- preguntó el ojiverde automáticamente  
- no te hagas, no creo que alguna vez hayas besado a alguien así  
- ¿así como?  
- pues así... tan... apasionadamente o al menos fue lo que nosotros pudimos apreciar  
- ¿a ti te gusta?  
- es guapa y claro es nuestra amiga, pero no, la quiero, como una hermana  
- es bueno saberlo- dijo Harry pensando en lo mucho que lastimarían a Hermione esas palabras

_Le daré un poco de tiempo al tiempo  
Si antes veo que no la voy perdiendo  
En estos tiempos, quién no corre, vuela  
Por eso, sólo por eso_

Después de ese episodio tan extraño del cual no se dejo de hablar en varios días, pasaron 2 semanas, semanas en las cuales Hermione miraba muy poco a Harry todavía avergonzada, él tampoco se animaba a mirarla fijamente para desesperación de los que creían que eran una buena pareja incluidos los Weasley... el baile se acercaba peligrosamente pero ahora no era algo que a ninguno de los dos les importara realmente, ese día había paseo en Hogsmeade pero Harry no estaba de humor para salir así que se quedo en la lechucería pensando todavía en el sabor de los labios de Hermione, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando la presencia de la jovencita quien miroa Harry con un sonrojo en las mejillas

- pensé que te encontraría acá- le dijo sorprendiéndolo  
- no sabía que me estuvieras buscando  
- tenemos que hablar ¿no?  
- supongo que si, no se a donde tenía la cabeza cuando seguí el juego, es decir, yo  
- tampoco tenía en mente besarte, pero... no se que paso  
- Hermione tenía que haberte dicho... que pues... que... me gustas desde hace tiempo me gustas

La chica se le quedo mirando un rato sorprendida con esa repentina e inesperada declaración...

_Si un día su corazón me quisiera__  
No dudaría en darle amor hasta que se consumiera_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
después de esto ¿que pasará?  
Princess Dreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: este es el último cap... finalmente, derrocha miel creo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews... sería genial saber que piensan...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la canción de Andy & Lucas**

**Dedicatoria: a los fans de H/Hr (somos pokitos pero crecemos) **

**el fic lo hago para desestresarme... saludos +**_Ŀą__ƝŧŲ_+

**POR ELLA**

**Cap. 5**

A pesar de lo difícil que había sido decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había estado quemándolo por dentro, ahora que por fin se había atrevido se sentía liberado, muy tranquilo, por un lado porque por otro se sentía preocupado, al fin y al cabo, no sabía que tanto repercutiría su confesión con su amistad... la chica lo observó varios minutos sin animarse a decir nada, con la vista clavada en el piso, pensativa, muy pensativa... dio un largo suspiro antes de romper el silencio

- Harry¿desde cuando?  
- desde que te conozco  
- cielos, creo que... me... no sé como decirlo... yo  
- yo no debí decir eso, he puesto nuestra amistad en peligro  
- Harry creo que tengo que decirte algo que... yo... yo  
- ¿tú que Hermione?- Harry sentía curiosidad ante el repentino tartamudeo de la joven  
- yo también... a mí... a mí también me gustas mucho Harry- soltó en voz baja

El ojiverde se quedo en shock por un largo rato, mientras las palabras llegaban a su cerebro cuando lo hicieron no sabía bien como reaccionar, así que pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió

- ¿como puede, pensé que a ti te gustaba  
- ¿Ron?- completó Hermione y él asintió- bueno, él me gustaba, creo, tal vez solo fue un cariño mezclado  
- ¿cuando descubriste que no era así?  
- cuando nos besamos- confesó sonrojada- yo me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado cuando  
- para mí fue muy especial porque te quiero demasiado  
- yo también, solo que me costo un poco admitirlo

Cuando dijo eso, Harry no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Hermione quien clavo sus ojos de miel en él y le sonrió, el ojiverde acortó la distancia y la beso en un beso duradero y tierno que se quedaba en sus mentes, grabando el sabor de cada uno... se separaron un par de minutos después, sonriendo tiernamente

- nunca pensé que llegaría este momento  
- sinceramente, yo tampoco  
- y bueno, crees que podamos llegar juntos al baile?  
- podría ser, sería divertido y bueno, te libraría de ir con el club de fans, además toda la escuela lo sabría

_Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay, tan guapa  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme_

El día del baile llegó y como habían previsto nadie sabía nada, porque no lo habían querido hacer del dominio público, solo para evitar problemas, los únicos que lo sabían eran sus amigos más cercanos quienes se alegraban mucho por ellos y les comentaban la bella pareja que hacían... la noche cayó y ambos estaban arreglandose, esa noche sería para ambos porque podrían bailar juntos sin que nada más les importara, ni siquiera los insidiosos comentarios de los Slytherins...

Harry estaba mirando una vez más el albúm fotográfico cuando entro Ron

- el baile será en 15 minutos ¿estás listo?  
- algo... estarás más tranquilo con este traje de gala ¿no?  
- demasiado, el otro traje lo he quemado  
- jaja  
- es en serio  
- te creo, finalmente llevarás a Luna ¿no?  
- la verdad es que si, es mil veces mejor que muchas de las muchachas del colegio, empezando por tu club de fans  
- no digas eso,no me considero el tipo de chico que deba tener un club y menos con semejantes admiradoras  
- pero es cierto, apuesto a que estás ansioso por tener entre tus brazos a nuestra Hermione  
- nuestra, mía, no sé, solo sé que la quiero, más de lo que pensé que podría querer a alguien  
- ¿vamos bajando?  
- buena idea

Siguieron bromeando sobre el club de fans mientras bajaban por las escaleras hasta la sala común, allí ya había gente saliendo y se unieron a ellos, se verían con las chicas en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada, al menos Harry lo haría, se estaba poniendo nervioso, deseaba ya poder bailar mirándose en los amielados ojos de su mejor amiga y ahora novia, su mirada vagó por los adornos en el Gran Comedor, lucía como un escenario irreal, típico de cuento de hadas muggle o algo por el estilo... se entretuvo mucho mirando eso tanto que solo hasta que noto que todos miraban fijamente algún punto a sus espaldas que se volvió a mirar, siguió el recorrido en los ojos de sus compañeros y abrió la boca impresionado al ver a su Hermione al pie de la escalera semejante a una reina

- Hermione esta bellísima- dijo Ron también sorprendido  
- más que bellísima, parece un ángel- murmuro Harry y más de uno asintieron

Hermione bajo las escaleras con más seguridad que la última vez sonriendo tímidamente, con un sonrojo muy agradable en el rostro... su vestido, de color azul suave, tenía un escote en el pecho y en la espalda, así como un delicado velo transparente que le cubría los hombros, el vestido le marcaba sutilmente el talle yla falda caía graciosamente sobre sus piernas... llevaba el cabello ondulado bien peinado con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre sus hombros, también tenía un poco de gloss sobre los labios... cuando llegó junto a Harry le sonrió más abiertamentey ambos entraron hacia el Comedor sin importarles las murmuraciones que de pronto se levantaron entre la gente

- te ves increíble Hermione, no tengo palabras para describir lo bella que te encuentro  
- gracias Harry, yo solo quiero estar y disfrutar esta noche contigo, no me interesa nada más  
- a mí tampoco creéme... ¿bailamos?  
- bailamos

Un grupo musical amenizó el ambiente y la pista se llenó de parejas, por supuesto la más vitoreada fue la de Harry y Hermione, quienes solo vivían para verse, Harry puso su mano sobre la cintura de Hermione y entrelazo la mano que le quedaba con los dedos de ella para que supiera que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara, el baile era armónico, era tierno, era todo lo que se supone debe ser un baile... se reflejaban en los ojos del otro y sonreían como si no importara nada más...

En algún punto en que la canción bajo su nivel y se hizo muy tierna, tanto que Hermione no pudo evitar recargar su rostro en el hombro de Harry, mientras danzaban tiernamente abrazados... unos minutos después salieron a los jardínes a tomar aire

- es una linda noche, es genial compartir estos momentos contigo  
- lo sé, nunca imaginé que podría sentirme tan feliz, es como un sueño pero muy real  
- un sueño que espero que dure para toda la vida  
- para toda la vida y un poco más, te lo prometo, te amo  
- yo también Harry te amo

Con un suave beso que iba creciendopoco a pococonfirmaron su amor en medio de la noche que no parecía acabar...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
esto es todo... ¿que les ha parecido?**

**ĿąƝŧŲ (**P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®)


End file.
